Hellbinders: A Woman's Touch
by SJ Holmes
Summary: Max, Ryu, and Cain realize that they can't keep killing innocent people. The demons will just jump into another body. Max knows about a pair of swords that supposedly judge souls, but will the boys get more than they bargained for? Chapter Three is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Hellbinders: A Woman's Touch

Chapter One

The building looked abandoned. Sunlight crept in through breaks in the blacked out windows, casting strange pools of shadow and light across the dusty floor. Cain and Ryu looked around the crumbling office building. Max knew that they were skeptical. Hell, if he didn't know any better, he would be, too.

They came to an elevator shaft. The doors were partially open. Ryu moved to look inside, but Max barred his path. He looked over at the assassin.

"You don't want to be doing that."

He picked up a piece of pipe that was nearby and poked it through the opening. The doors slammed shut, crushing the pipe.

"Brigit takes her security very seriously."

The speaker next to the elevator crackled to life. "Well, if it isn't my favorite customer. Who are the new guys?"

"It's a pleasure to hear you, too, love. These are friends."

"You know my rules, Max. They'll have to wait there."

Cain pushed his way forward. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Relax, big man. She's as kind and gentle as a viper. I'll be fine." He turned away from Cain and back to the speaker. "I understand completely, love. Usual route?"

"Actually, I just got a new one installed. Tell me what you think."

The floor opened up beneath Max. He yelled as he fell. He looked up, but the light quickly disappeared as the floor closed back up. He didn't fall far before landing on something. He groaned as the pain from the rough landing shot through his back. There was a humming sound, and then he could feel himself moving. He rolled over onto his side, but stayed laying down. He was on a cart, rolling along a track that wound its way down. It was a fairly short ride, all things considered.

When it finally stopped, a square of light appeared, like a door being opened. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he saw the familiar green and silver décor. He stepped off of the cart and onto the lush white carpet. Hard rock was playing in the background, Flogging Molly by the sound of it.

There was a large desk, made of mahogany, at the back of the room. Sitting behind it was Brigit. Her long black tresses were unbound, laying across her shoulders and falling to her waist. She had an impish grin on her softly curved face, her green eyes gleaming with mischief.

"You could soften the landing," Max informed her as he approached the desk.

"Yeah, the pillows for it haven't arrived, yet. You know how those Internet purchases can be. They say it'll only take five days, but it drags on and on and then two months later you're still waiting."

He took a seat across from her, rubbing his sore back. When he looked up, her face had gone serious. She was in business mode. Better get straight to it.

"You've heard about George?"

"I've heard lots of things, Max. None of it I like. Is it true that he and Carmen betrayed you?"

"Well…" How was he going to tell her without bringing up the whole demon thing? He was pretty sure she would laugh him out of her office. "Not exactly. See there was this cult, and I think they hopped them up on some really whacked out drugs."

Brigit cocked an eyebrow and studied him for a moment. Max stayed calm and cool. Couldn't show any weakness.

"That's too bad. How can I help you?"

His eyes shifted over to the swords she kept on display. They were beautiful pieces of work, supposedly made by the Celts during the first Roman invasion. He remembered the legend behind them, the judges of souls. If that were true, they would definitely come in handy for their current task.

Brigit noticed where he was looking.

"I've already told you, they aren't for sale."

"Can I just borrow them? Just for a couple of days. You know I'll bring them back."

Brigit smirked. "No, Max. The only way those swords are leaving this building is strapped to my waist. They were my father's, and his father's, and his father's mother's. They've been in my family for centuries."

Max sat back. He had to convince her, some how, some way. She was eying him suspiciously as he thought.

"You always open with a price for them. What's different this time? Maybe something's different about you. You seem more… soulful."

Max cocked an eyebrow. She had put a strange emphasis on the last word. Was he just being paranoid, or did she know more than she let on? He brushed the thought aside. How many people in his world really believed in the supernatural, anyway?

"Losing your friends to a bunch of crazies changes a person," he countered, leaning forward. An idea came to him as a smile came to his face. "Makes 'em soft. I might need someone to protect me, now. Someone I know I can trust."

Brigit smiled coyly, still reclining in her plush chair. "Max, you flatter me. I know for a fact that you haven't lost any edge. But, it has been a long time since I did some field work. It might be fun to join you for a bit."

"That's the Brigit I remember. Make sure you bring those swords."

Brigit cocked an eyebrow again, but didn't say anything as Max left through the lift. When he rejoined the others, they looked more than a little unhappy.

"Why the long faces?"

"Where are the swords?" Ryu responded.

"They're coming. Just have to wait for her to sharpen her daggers."

He started to walk towards the door, but Ryu stepped in his path. Max stepped to the side, but Ryu followed him.

"We agreed that I would handle them."

Max shoved past him. "And she won't let anyone else touch them. We want the swords, we have to take her."

"And what happens when she's possessed?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now come on. I don't want to leave my car unattended for too long in this neighborhood."

Ryu looked less than happy as he followed. But then the assassin never looked happy unless there were ketchup covered waffles in front of him.

Max could hear Ryu sulking behind him as they approached the car. Much to Max's surprise, Brigit was already waiting for them. She was leaning against the vehicle, clad in a faux corset that was black with green detailing and fitted black pants. Her boots went up to her knees, a kind of corset lacing on the sides. True to her word, the swords were strapped to her waist.

"Gentleman, what took you so long?"

"Just the usual pissing match," Max commented as he strode up and opened the driver door.

He noted that Brigit was eyeing Cain and Ryu, most likely sizing up their strengths. It was unsettling at how she could read a person just by looking at them for a few seconds. She had had him pegged on their first meeting.

"Why do you always find the highest strung people to work with? Don't they know that it's going to kill them?"

Max shrugged as he hopped into the car. "I like being the life of the party."

Brigit smiled as she slid into the front passenger seat. Ryu and Cain got into the back, their eyes fixed on Brigit's black tresses. Much of the ride was spent with Brigit and Max chatting, catching up, reminiscing about times past.

She asked probing questions. They were subtle, but Max knew the way her mind worked. He would only tell her the basics: a job that took them out to an abandoned mill. He didn't mention that killing the enemy also meant killing a possibly innocent person, that the demon in that person's body would likely possess her.

Hell, he wasn't sure what would happen to him now that he had his soul back. Ryu and Cain might have to kill both of them. It grew dark as they left the better parts of the city. Red and orange were tinting the skyline as they reached their destination.

Brigit, in the middle of laughing, stopped abruptly. Her eyes sharpened as they darted toward the building. She didn't say anything as she got out of the car, drawing her swords. Max and the others exited the vehicle, as well, watching her carefully.

Max was instantly on alert. He had never seen Brigit so intent on a target.

Her fists were white as they gripped the hilts, the blades seeming to glow with a faint white light. Her breath rasped out of her as her pupils dilated, taking over the whole of her eyes. There was something different about her, a darkness, a feral cast to her features.

Voices, coming closer.

A screech pierced the night air, renting it open.

Before Max knew what was happening, Brigit had taken off towards the building. The three men only looked after her for a few seconds, not fully comprehending what had happened. They exchanged confused looks between themselves.

Screams of pain came from ahead, jolting the men out of their dazed state. They started after Brigit.

Figures began to form ahead of them, a frenzy of movement. Brigit was at the center of the whorl wind, the fading light glinting off of her blades as she danced through the enemy.

Smoke rose from each person as the blade sliced through them. Bodies littered the ground about her. A single person stood. Her blade found his heart.

He gasped as the smoke rose, confusion written on his face. She pulled the sword out. He tried to speak and staggered back. Yet, there was still a form there, a kind of hazy image. Brigit whirled around, the sword slicing the smoke in half. It dissipated as the man fell to the ground, gripping his chest.

He took his hand away. There was no blood, no wound where the sword had pierced his chest.

Brigit stood over him, breathing heavily from the exertion.

"Judgement has been passed," she rasped. "Go home, all of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Max tried to speak, opening his mouth several times. For the first time, he found himself at a loss for words. They were back at Brigit's place, gathered in her lavish sitting room. No one seemed inclined to say the first word, so the only sound was the crackling of the fire under the large mantle behind them.

A clock chimed somewhere in the depths of the facility, striking midnight. Still, no one spoke. There was a shuffling. Everyone looked over at Ryu, who mumbled an apology.

After several more moments of silence, Brigit sighed heavily. "Hell's bells, you all act like the cat stole your tongues. Just ask the questions and get it over with," she snapped. "I need my beauty sleep after a fight like that."

"How long have you known?" Max finally asked, breaking the men's silence. "About demons and what not, I mean."

"I've known my entire life."

She stopped at that. Max knew her well enough to know that she would only answer the questions put towards her, nothing more. Neither Cain or Ryu seemed willing to ask anything, so it all came down to him. As Max thought over the battle, he couldn't help but wonder how well he really knew the woman before him.

"How did you do that scream? It was bloody creepy."

"It is part of my birthright, as are the swords."

Max shifted in his seat. The next question was unpleasant, but he had to ask it. "What are you? You're more than human, that's for certain."

The corner of Brigit's mouth twisted up, though the smile was far from happy. "I am _bean__si_, the Herald of Death. I am the third such since the beginning of the line, nearly five thousand years ago."

"Five thou... so how old are you?"

"I am two thousand thirty-six years old."

Everyone stared at her. Max slid a glance toward Cain for a brief moment. Not even the Templar could boast that. "You don't look a century over 300, love," he joked. He did, however, feel suddenly uncomfortable. She had gone beyond robbing the cradle with him. And how many other men had she been with before him?

When he looked back up at her, she was giving him a 'we'll talk later' look. He nodded in understanding. No need to bring it up in front of the other two.

"No, it's time for you to give me some answers. You," she looked directly at Cain, fire in her eyes. "I know your face, Templar. You have obviously stolen secrets from the Druids and witches of Ireland. Pray tell me, did you leave them alive?"

Venom dripped from each word, making Cain shift uncomfortably. "I do not revel in slaughter as some of my comrades did," he answered, not meeting her gaze.

"In other words, you sat aside while they butchered the priests and priestesses of my family. I should kill you where you sit."

He made no objection, simply lowered his head. Her gaze softened, loosing some of the hard edge. "But I see you have killed yourself in a way. Truly ones own conscience is the worst punishment you can have."

Cain nodded and turned away. Max thought for certain that there were tears in his eyes.

"It is late, and we are all tired. You may rest here tonight. I assure you that there is no safer place."

Servants came and led Cain and Ryu to their rooms. Max lingered, wanting to have his private chat with Brigit. Once the others had departed, she slumped in her chair. "And now you know my great secret. I'm sure you have questions of a more personal matter for me."

Max cleared his throat. "Well, yes. But given my own ways, it seems kind of stupid to ask, jealous, even."

She snorted and chuckled. "And possessive. I assure you, you are far more likely to catch something from one of your tarts. Gods don't get STD's."

Max smiled and laughed at that. There was something more pressing on his mind, however. Even though Brigit had many lovers, he knew for a fact that her two kids were his. He had kept detached from them on purpose, knowing that his line of work could get him killed any day. Knowing her secret, it changed everything.

"Deirdre and Alex, are they safe, now that you've gotten involved?"

Brigit lowered her head, all traces of joking gone. "I will have to bring them back here. I daresay that boarding schools are ill equipped to deal with demons. They don't know, about you being their father. I'm not sure that now is a good time to tell them, either."

"It's never a good time to tell them," Max offered. "I best get some rest, unless you want me along to fetch them?"

He wasn't tired in the least. He had a soft spot for the two tykes, would have even if they weren't his. He waited, hoping she would say yes. But she just sat there, looking exhausted and suddenly much wiser than he had thought possible.

"It might be best. No need to hide my means of travel from you, now. We go by mirror." With that, she rose from her seat and approached a gold framed standing mirror next to the fire place. She passed her hand across the surface and murmured words beneath her breath. The image wavered and was replaced by another sitting room, the light shining brightly in it.

Brigit stepped through without hesitation, the image rippling like she had just passed through thick water instead of glass. Despite everything Max had seen, he still eyed the mirror sceptically.

"What have you been smoking?" he asked himself in a hushed voice before tentatively putting his left hand towards the mirror.

He didn't meet any resistance, his hand sinking into a chilling abyss. He looked around the back of the mirror, but it was solid, no sign that his hand was passing through it. He took one final deep breath and plunged into the mirror. It felt as though ice cold water was pressing in around him. Yet when he finally pulled out on the other side, he was completely dry.

He looked around, trying to discern where they were. This building was above ground, light spilling in through the windows. Mid-morning from the look of it. The house itself seemed to be rather large. It wasn't until they stepped outside, servants bowing the whole way, that he saw it was, in fact, a castle.

"Now I know I'm dreaming," he blurted out as he stared at the majestic towers. "Since when do you have a castle in... whatever country we're in?"

Brigit smiled as a chauffeur opened the door to the limo for her. "This is the family home in Ireland, love. It belongs to my father, not me. If you're quite done gawking, we have more pressing matters to attend."

Max continued to stare as he climbed into the limo next to her. It was certainly more than he had expected. It was a long, silent ride to the boarding school. Max guessed it to be about an hour before they finally reached the wrought iron gate.

Brigit tensed in her seat as they approached. There was no crackle from the intercom, not even after the driver pressed the call button. He looked back to Brigit, the wrinkles around his eyes more pronounced as he raised his eyebrows in question. She reached for her swords, only to discover that she had left them at her hideout. A string of curses escaped her lips as she got out of the car.

Max followed, rushing to keep up with her quick paces. She strode up to the gate and pushed. It yielded easily, the locks crumbling at her touch. The air had a distinct scent of charred wood. A keening filled the air, similar to Brigit's warcry, but lower, more mournful. The sound tore into Max's soul, actually bringing tears to his eyes.

Ahead of him, Brigit sagged. He wasn't fast enough to catch her as she slumped to the ground. The wind rose as the keening grew louder, swirling around them. The branches overhead began to rattle, the leaves shaking as a whistle joined the heart wrenching cry.

Just as suddenly as it started, the wail and the wind stopped. The only sound was of sobs coming from the rumpled figure of Brigit. Max approached her warily, not sure what had happened, only knowing that it was something horrible. He knelt next to her, lifting her head into his lap. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself up so that she was crying into his chest.

"I can feel the death here," she whispered between sobs. "Those not killed were taken."

Fear crept up Max's spine. "The twins? Where are they?" he asked desperately.

"With them," her voice rumbled with hatred as she pushed away from Max.

A new cry filled the air, echoing off of the distant hills as thunderclouds brewed into the sky. Lightning struck a nearby tree. Max could only back away. Even he had known better than to piss her off, even before he knew what she was. As he watched the wind whip into a frenzy, creating a tornado around her, he could only thank the powers that be that her anger wasn't directed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max got her back to the limo and poured her a glass of chardonnay. Her hand shook as she took the goblet, downing the alcohol in a single swig. It was still a few minutes before she seemed to be stable. Tears glistened in her eyes, but she refused to let them streak down her face.

"We need to examine the area." Her voice was matter of fact as she poured herself another glass. "They may have left clues."

Her second glass disappeared just as fast as the first. She took a few deep breaths, then set the glass down and got out of the car. Normally, Max would have had a couple of glasses himself, but didn't feel in the mood for alcohol. He wanted his head clear, and didn't have the same constitution as Brigit.

They walked down the winding road, leaving the car so that it wouldn't disturb any errant tire tracks. The smell of charred wood grew stronger as they approached. Smoke could still be seen rising into the sky. The building was still burning, though all that was left was a husk, the frame desperately fighting to stay upright.

It hadn't been that long ago, then. Max knelt down a few yards away. The heat rolled off of it, creating its own wind in the breeze-less morning. The smell assaulted his nose, burning his nostrils. He wrinkled his face up as he pulled his shirt up over his nose and mouth. It didn't do much to block the acrid fumes, though.

Brigit was crouched over a spot at the base of the building. For a second, he wondered how she could handle the heat. It was sweltering just from his spot. _Right, demigod_, he reminded himself as he stood and started circling the building, keeping his distance. Nothing jumped out at him, but Brigit seemed to be following some kind of path next to the building.

Max gave up on trying to find anything. There was a tree a few yards away. He trudged up to it and slumped down at the base. The crackle of the fire, the warmth of the flames, his lack of sleep. He began dosing off.

He found himself in a hall looking into a room. No, a cell, he corrected himself. It was just wide enough for a bed on each wall and a path down the center. There was a toilet against the far wall. In front of him, bars with a sliding door. He knew it was a dream, everything had a hyper-realistic shimmer and when he moved, he could see the path of his hand trailing behind before it faded out. He held his hand up and curled his fingers a few times, examining the front and back as he did so. Orange and red shadows marked the path of his digits. Definitely a dream.

"Max?"

He jumped at the whisper, a little girl's voice that was quiet and trembling. He lowered his hand and looked into the cell. She had an explosion of red curls, her pale white face covered in brown freckles. Those bright green eyes, so much like her mother's, where shimmering with tears.

Max rushed to the door and hugged Deirdre through the bars. She was crying, every sob like a knife in his heart. He patted down her hair as he whispered to her, assuring her that he was there. He could feel her little fingers clenching at his shirt, could feel them shaking.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, an eternity, maybe. But finally he pulled away. He wiped the tears from her face and smiled broadly at her.

"Looks like you got yourself in a bit of a pickle, my little Amazon," he joked lightly.

She laughed at the nickname, her face lighting up a bit. Inwardly, he sighed in relief. He had to keep her calm.

"Are you here to save us?" She was still whispering, though there was more hope in her voice this time.

"I'm not entirely certain where 'here' is, to be perfectly honest." He looked around as he said it, trying to discern their location. It looked like an old prison block. "Who all is with you?"

"Everyone from the school," she said, but stopped as more tears welled up in her eyes. "Almost everyone," she corrected herself. She looked away as she began crying again.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Max gently turned her face back so that she was looking into his eyes. "I'm going to get you out of here. All of you. Do you understand me?"

Deirdre nodded her head as she sniffed and wiped away the tears.

A loud crack reverberated through the hall. Deirdre jumped as she turned toward the sound, a door somewhere at the other end of the hallway. "You have to go," she whispered, shoving him away. "They can't catch you here."

Max drew his gun and turned toward the sound of approaching footsteps. There was a figure in the distance. Man, it seemed far away. He squared his stance and took aim.

"No, it won't work!" Deirdre insisted. The pitch of her voice was raised, almost enough to break glass, as she screamed, "Get out of here. Wake up, daddy!"

Max gasped as he started awake, the smell of burning wood assaulting his nostrils. The wind had shifted, sending the smoke drifting in his direction. He whipped his head from left to right, trying to ascertain where he was. Once he realized he was back at the school, he leaned back against the tree. As his hand fell to the ground, he realized that his gun was drawn. When had he done that?

He didn't have time to ponder it. Brigit was walking towards him with a sour look on her face. How did she still look so good while looking like she had swallowed a lemon?

"We've got bigger problems, now." There was a cold bite to her words. "We're not just dealing with Legion, anymore. They've gotten some help. Fomori." She spat to the side after saying the word, like she was trying to get rid of the lemon taste.

Max knew what they were, or at least what the legends said they were. Despite everything he had seen, he was still surprised. First Christian demons, now Celtic ones, as well. Just what they needed.

"Let's get back to your place," Max suggested as he rose to his feet. He wasn't so sure what he had just experienced was only a dream. Not now. "And we need to talk on the way. I think I just spoke to Deirdre."


End file.
